How I Met Your Mother
by Fairy.Js
Summary: As Luna asks Natsu,how Natsu and Lucy met, he takes it to another level. All the detail and information.Wanna know how Natsu met Lucy then get ready for Natsu's FLASHBACK.
1. Chapter 1 : The Night It All Started

**Author's Note :** _I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima, but i did write this story myself . Hope you enjoy :3_

"Daddy,how did you meet mommy?"Asked Luna

"Well...Its a long story..." Replied Natsu... _**DRAMATIC FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"YOUR'E FIRED!" Shouted the boss.

"All i did was set your cashier on fire, i mean,i meant no harm!" Cried Natsu.

"WELL TAKE YOUR STUFF AND GO!" The boss was face palming and smacking the table.

Spit went in Natsu's nose it itched him a bit.

"FUCKIN-," Natsu got interrupted.

"GOOOO!" The boss got some weird assistance to push Natsu out the door.

"But I h-"Natsu got interrupted the second time...

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT," The boss gets so angry he even threw a bouncy ball at Natsu.

...

Natsu walked along the wet cement which wasn't dry even a little bit,he saw as all the foot prints led to the same place.

The pub? Natsu thought. Well i'm in the mood for some beer anyway.

He followed the footprints,some were big,some were small... Some weren't even footprints..?

He stepped inside the pub,he sat next to his friend Gray.

"Why are you here?" Gray was asking a load of questions after not seeing him for a month

"Yeh you don't need to know..," Natsu will obviously not tell him he got fired since that's just embarrassing.

"Looking for a show?" Gray smiled

"No,a what,why?"Natsu said that in a (whats wrong with you tone)

"Then why are _you h_ ere?" Asked Gray

"I'm in mood for a drink," Natsu replied

"Did you hear about Lucy?..Heard shes preforming again"Gray chuckled

"Who's L-Lucy..?"Natsu stammered

"The performer that's gonna make your day," Gray said while fixing his hair with a comb.

"Shit shit shhhhhit,I've been Gray's friend for like 5 years and i only found out now hes gay?"Nastu whispered to himself

Gray winked at Natsu..

"Heard Lucy's hot,"Gray licked his lips and smiled

"REAL HOT!"Someone was shouting in the corner it was um uh...

*"Whats wrong daddy"Luna asked*

*"Um its just i forgot his name,he eats metal,has no eyebrows,and has black hair..Are you getting me darling?"said Natsu while scratching his head.*

*"Um isn't that Gajeel?"Luna Laughed*

*"Oh yeh..-Gajeee-l"Natsu also laughed, "Okay back to the story"*

Natsu stood there scared for a couple of minutes,until someone called out, okay its time now for Lucy Heartfilia TO SHINE!

Thousands of cheers could be heard in Natsu's ear but not even one hundred people could all fit in the pub...

The stage curtains opened,the only things that were there was a pole and a beautiful girl that i fell in love with...

*"Mommy?!Ha ha ha that's awkward," Luna laughed*

*"Be quiet Luna,it's completely normal," Natsu giggled*

*The whole family Lucy,Natsu and Luna stood laughing for a couple of minutes*

*The whole room was filled with joy and happiness*

*"Im gonna go to bed good night daddy and mommy,continue the story tomorrow"Luna rushed up to her room.

 ** _! Tune In For Chapter 2 !_**

.

What is Natsu going to do? Chapter 2 coming


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't die on me

*"Continue the story daddy,...please...i wanna know more-" Hissed Luna*

*"Ye okay fine-wait i need to take a piss,so until then,your mom will continue the story," hurried Natsu*

*"Whatever suits me,just please- Please?" Luna was desperate*

*"Yes we already said we were going to," smiled Lucy

*"Okay start time"* Luna pleased*

"We're going to start now, go get some snacks," Lucy called out

*Luna got some popcorn and a lollipop* "Ready" she replied

...

Lucy was especially looking at Natsu, which made him quite embarrassed,he couldn't say anything as if he wasn't able to talk,words won't come out of Natsu's mouth,even when they were,they weren't the right words...

"Ahhhh ehhh you heh huhhhh hun," Natsu said,before he said anything else,he realized he was drooling and he quickly cleaned it up before anyone saw.

"Ouch! why did you elbow me in the chest Gray.." squealed Natsu.

"You like her right?" Gray replied

"hahahhahah...-no" Natsu sarcastically laughed

"Ye righ-" Gray got interrupted

 _ **"LUCY HEARTFILIA IS STARTING..."**_ said the same old guy that called her out.

{She looked like an angel,she's beautiful in every angle}Natsu thought

Lucy swiped her blonde hair to her right and danced all about,it was after a few minutes until Natsu has realized that she was pole dancing. She kept smiling at Natsu.

"Why does she keep looking at me?!" Natsu whispered.

"What now?" said Gray.

"Oh...it's nothing" replied Natsu. He tried to change the subject by clapping at Lucy. "Woo hoo!" he called.

Natsu could hear the crowd screaming and shouting. It was louder than he ever heard before.

And then a whole bunch of stuff happened and Natsu kind of droned off and missed the rest of the performance.

"ZZZZzzzzzzz" snored Natsu. He was enjoying his dream when something broke it.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! Screamed Lucy.

"No mom i'm not ready for school..." Cried Natsu.

"School,what? I'm not your fucking mom you bastard," yelled Lucy.

Lucy punched Natsu in the face and as soon as Natsu woke up he was bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Natsu roared.

"It's just me,Lucy.. you've been sleeping here for 2 hours and the shows been over 3 hours ago.." Lucy put a dirty look on her face-but then she smiled at Natsu and said "Wake up sleepy head" and then pulled Natsu up.

"Ohh its you beauty,"Natsu said in a drunk tone.

"Well you have to leave now pubs closed" Lucy explained calmly.

"heh heh heh heh okay you," Natsu could not control anything he's saying, by the way he's drunk anyway.

Natsu slowly walked out the pub door not knowing that he just left his love at first sight.

He had no house and always slept in his work place..but now he has gently lowered himself onto the grass on the field next to the pub.

When he has gotten over his drunk personality,he was too tired to leave lying down on the grass.

But then he thought..What happened last night in the pub after i fell asleep? Hmm ...LUCY "LUCY"He called out "LUCY" he called out again a little louder.

"No no no no no no NO" Natsu whispered to himself.

*Natsu has come back to continue the story*

Natsu ran into the pub and saw that the pub was empty. Where is Lucy? Natsu thought.

"Can i help you?"A sweet voice called out.

"Lucy?" Natsu turned around.

"Emm,i'm not Lucy.. I'm Isabel and iv'e heard a lot about you" she smiled.

"Go away-Lucy is my bae" Natsu said awkwardly he got a little embarrassed and turned away and asked "Where's Lucy?"

"No i will not tell you," Isabel said bitchly.

"Please tell me~" Natsu pleased.

"Unless you go out with me," She smiled

"What...WHAT?" Natsu shouted he jinxed with someone else. Natsu got scared

"You cant just say that,I love Natsu so much..." explained Lucy

Lucy covered her mouth with hands "I'm sorry i got to go..." she cried and ran away

"No Lucy come back,please..." Natsu shouted

"So,will you go out with me?"Asked Isabel

Natsu sobbed and fainted, he could't see anything,his eye muscle wouldn't move,all he heard is Lucy shouting his name like Natsu? are you okay, ANSWER ME tears dripped on me it was kinda gross but i didn't mind since it was Lucy's,But when Isabel cried..i puked a bit and then swallowed it.

"NATSU!"Lucy shouted, and she constantly dripped tears on Natsu...


	3. Chapter 3 : Lucy's won Isabel

"Natsu please i'm begging you wake up,please Natsu" Lucy cried (she remembered after Gray said his name)"Don't die on me **NATSU**!" Lucy screamed. "Please,...before you go and enjoy your pass life...I want to tell you that i love you and i don't care what anybody says about you, I generated relationship since i first saw you..Natsu please,wake up,"Lucy cried for about 20 minutes that's when Natsu realized he could talk but he still couldn't open his eyes.

"Lucy,..."Natsu said tears flowing out of his eyes even if they are closed.

"Yes..Natsu-"Lucy's voice broke of a bit.

"I want to tell you that,..i want you to have a better life."Natsu said faintly.

"No.I want to stay with you Natsu please,accept me."Lucy cried.

"You cant stay with me..for a beautiful girl like you wouldn't like to live with me..

"Why cant, I STAY WITH YOU FOR-"Lucy got interrupted by Natsu.

"Why? It is because i lost my job, and my boss won't let me go back to take my wallet..I'm broke and you'll never like a guy like me," Natsu answered.

"But i already like you,I love you so much really please...believe me," Lucy sobbed.

And with that Natsu used all his energy to get up,open his eyes,and hug looked like a hippo with maskara all over her face.

"Natsu?" Lucy said with a quiet voice "Your ALIVE" Lucy yelled. She jumped on him and wasted all his energy on getting up. Natsu's head crashed on the Red carpet of the pub. She hugged his tightly and whispered "Please don't ever leave me again"Lucy cried rubbing her tears on her face with her sleave.

"Hey!what about me!" Stamped Isabel "Natsu is _**MINE,"**_ She shouted.

"No, Natsu is mine!" Lucy pulled Isabel's hair.

"Your an ugly mother f-er,"Cried Isabel.

"Hey girls no need to be offensive,"Natsu said secretly enjoying it.

"Uckk... Fine i guess we have no idea of finding out who is the real love of Natsu's heart so...let's-let Natsu pick himself,"She explained thinking she's a professional or something like that was going on in her brain.

Lucy looked at Natsu,and giggled.

"LUCY OF COURSE!" Natsu shouted..kind off mocking her.

Lucy skipped over to Natsu and made a dirty face at Isabel.

"Well,umm maybe you won this time..but Natsu still got feelings for me right Natsu?"Isabel asked like she was expecting a yes or something.

"Noooooo never,"Natsu laughed. He grabbed Lucy's hand and zoomed out of the pub.

Ughhh idiot he's gonna come back for me..and i wont even let him}Isabel thought...she thinks she such an awesome person..but in Natsu and Lucy's opinion there is only one word to describe her. And Natsu and Lucy called her (The **Weirdo )**

...

Lucy's plan was to buy a house for Natsu and Lucy to live together in privacy but Lucy's money isn't enough

(so Natsu creeps in his old work place and looked for his purse but he touched something else...


	4. Chapter 4 : Isabel? No way,you,Lucy

Natsu steals his purse in his work place but something was in the was the bosses purse..he checked it-way more money than Natsu had in his he decided to steal it,and he did.

"Lucy i got it," Natsu chuckled.

"Oh..but i told you not too,i can work for the money.."Lucy laughed.

"Lucy i have to go somewhere so ..I'll be back soon okay?" Told Natsu.

"Sure..just make sure to come back within a day" Lucy said crying in her heart,i'm lonely again Lucy thought.

"I promise.." Natsu replied

...

Where have Natsu went...Did he leave me for Isabel? But-he chose me...Why is Natsu doing this to me? Its already been a day. Lucy thought

Lucy started to cry, she couldn't help it but thinking that Natsu left her for Isabel.. "Natsu? where have you gone..i have been in your arms a day ago...Was Natsu lying to me," Lucy whispered to herself

She was going to lose trust in Natsu when... something hugged her back. Lucy turned around to see Natsu behind was holding a little box with a huge diamond on top,opened it and said..

"Will you marry me" Natsu said (and without a doubt Lucy said yes).

Natsu bought a big house for Lucy and Natsu to live together.

This is perfect Lucy loves me and so do I,and now we are actually living together? Lucy's heart smiled.

The house was bigger than Lucy's dream house could ever chandelier was nicer than ever...

Lucy cried out some happy tears and hugged Natsu by his hips because Natsu was too tall for her to reach his stomach area.

"Where did you get all this money?" Lucy asked

"Well" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear"I robbed the bank" He admitted.

"OHHHhhhh"said Lucy...But she didn't mind..-and even managed to laugh a bit.

*"Oh Daddy you rob stuff," laughed Luna and she said "i will grow up and tell you my story"she laughed

..

.

The story have not ended yet.

the last chapter will be about the consequences Natsu has to face after robbing his bosses purse (the bank didn't find out)

So keep your mind ready to read!


End file.
